Russian Mess
by imcrazyandiknowit
Summary: Ryan barely survived last time, the torture from the Russians and his so called friends. So when the story repeats itself will Ryan survive? Or will he die thinking his "Friends" didn't care about him?  -Hiatus due to writers block-
1. Lost Wolfe

I** am so evil! This story will be so harsh on little Ryan Wolfe, so if torture is not your thing, stop reading, go outside and shout at the world do not hurt Ryan! If you are ok with torture, then keep reading, but if you want you can shout at the world. I don't judge.**

_Ryan slowly came around, his head spinning. He tried to stand, but all strength had escaped him. Something was binding his wrists and chest, restricting his breathing .He looked down, confused to find that he was tied to a chair. Fear began to set in; he pulled desperately at his bindings. Why was he here? His brain slowly fit the pieces back together, what it produced scared him even more. The Russians. He could hear something, but his hearing was fuzzy. Then as the sound got closer, it became clearer. Someone was laughing, laughing at his pain. Then they stood in front of him, smiling with a tooth missing grin. The man lightly stroked his face, Ryan pulled away, causing more laughter._

"_Hello Mr Wolfe" He spoke, breaking the silence between them. Ryan's face paled, only Horatio called him that. Ryan tried to remain calm, but his fear betrayed him._

"_Your debt has yet to be paid, Mr Wolfe. But we can forget that, if you do one job for me" The man walked around his chair, scaring the CSI when he couldn't see him._

"_What?" Ryan replied shakily, his voice barely audible._

"_We have a crime that needs covering up", he told Ryan, "I need you to help my man not get arrested"._

"_WHAT! I would never tamper with a crime scene!" Ryan shouted. The man's face fell into anger, before reaching behind him, onto a cart. Ryan couldn't see what was on it, which scared him completely. He knew his heart would give out soon if he got anymore scared. Ryan tried to calm himself down, control his breathing, but the ropes made his breaths come out in short gasps._

"_I knew you would say that and I really hope you change your mind. I really don't want to mess up that handsome face of yours" He asked innocently._

"_Never" Ryan repeated. The man turned around, wire pullers in his hand. Scream erupted from the CSI as his chair was shoved to the ground, the wire pullers being attached to his tooth…_

Ryan shot up in his bed, hands darting to his face. He felt for his missing tooth, realising it wasn't there he came to the conclusion that he had just been dreaming. He looked over at his clock. 3:30AM. His shift started at 7:00, he doubted he would get anymore sleep that night. He felt like such a wimp, it had happened over a month ago. But the looks he still got from his "friends" made him feel like trash. He had been tortured and they threatened to get his sponsors son. He was made to hide evidence till he told Horatio. Calleigh had shouted at him, Eric gave him dirty looks and Horatio had been disappointed with him. Ryan felt that Horatio was his hero; he always strived for his praise, but always failed to receive it. No matter what Ryan did, it was never good enough for Horatio. He always praised Eric, Calleigh and Natalia. But never him. Ryan felt so useless, tempted once again to quit, they wouldn't care, probally hire someone else in a heartbeat.

Even when he had helped Horatio pretend to die, he knew it was to protect the others. It almost seemed as if he was an annoying piece of gum stuck on the bottom of their shoes. They all still resented him because he was hired to replace their friend who had died. What annoyed him even more was the fact that he was constantly called Mr Wolfe. Never Ryan, always Mr Wolfe. It was almost as if he didn't have a first name. Ryan looked at the clock again, it read 5:30AM. He had been in his daydream for 2 hours. He knew he was just overreacting thanks to his OCD, but that was the story of his life. People always resented him for being smart, constantly bullied and used him as a patsy. The only good thing they had done out of concern was when he was jumped in the bachelor pad, almost drowned, Eric shot the man and helped him recover. But as soon as that was over, it was work again and Ryan was merely a victim.

Ryan went downstairs, made himself breakfast and was about to tuck in when a slender hand grabbed his head forcing chloroform into his system. He struggled against the hand, knocking over his food in the process. But as much as he struggled, sleep deprivation had left the CSI with no strength. As Ryan passed out, his brain knew that no-one was going to help him now.

CSI-MIAMI-CSI-MIAMI-CSI-MIAMI-CSI-MIAMI-CSI-MIAMI-CSI-MIAMI-CSI-MIAMI-CSI-MIAMI

Horatio waited patiently for Ryan to get in. The young man had barely spoken to him since the evidence tampering. Horatio knew that Ryan did it with good intentions but why hadn't he come to him? Why did he believe that he had to carry the burden alone? Horatio glanced at the clock on the wall opposite, 9:00. Where was Ryan? The man was never late; his OCD wouldn't let him be. Horatio wandered to the break room, seeing the other CSI's he was in charge of. They all greeted him as he entered. His small family, Calleigh was like a younger sister to him, Eric his son. Natalia was like his daughter and Ryan…..well he didn't even know. It hit Horatio that he had yet to adopt Ryan into his surrogate family. This gave him another pang of guilt over the young man.

"Has anyone seen Mr Wolfe today?" Horatio asked them all. They all shook their heads, Horatio could tell they still resented Ryan for last month, but he needed them to focus.

"Maybe he's off stealing evidence again" Eric spat. Horatio sighed, going against Ryan's wishes, he spoke, "Everyone, what I am about to tell you can't leave this room" He looked at each of them who nodded.

"Ryan was kidnapped, the night before we went to investigate. He was kidnapped by the Russians, who he owes gambling debts to. He was tortured, including having his tooth pulled out, cracked ribs and several cuts and bruises. But he still held out, until they threatened his sponsor's son. He has been taking all your smack as he feels ashamed and at a guess lost. Your words clearly hurt him but I think they keep him grounded" Horatio finished.

They all were shocked. Ryan had simply said he had done it to protect someone, but this was terrible. They all felt like monsters, Eric the most. He and Ryan had never had a good relationship, but he had been a complete bully to the young man. Ryan had been hired right after Speedle died, so Eric felt as if Horatio was simply filling head count.

"I saw his lost tooth. He told me it had fallen out" Calleigh spoke with a quiet voice, her big eyes filling with tears. They all lapsed into complete silence.

"Eric, I want you and Calleigh to do a welfare check on Mr Wolfe's address, see what's keeping him" Horatio asked them. They both left, as soon as they were in the comfort of the hummer, Calleigh burst into tears. Eric drove them to Ryan's house, stroking her arm in an attempt to calm her down. What greeted them shocked her tears into submission.

His door was open; when the two CSI walked in guns drawn they saw the crashed meal on the floor and on the counter a single note. Eric picked it up and read the words, dropping it onto the floor in anger.

On it was a simple note, but it caused Eric to punch the table. It simply said:

**I have your friend**

**It's nice to see**

**While his heart is slow to mend**

**He will once again meet me**

**You didn't care the first time**

**He will die knowing that simple thought**

**You will never find us, it's so sublime**

**Because it will all be for naught**

Calleigh glanced over the letter, her gasp breaking the silence of the still room. She started to shake as more tears broke down her face. She collapsed into Eric, sobbing. He held her, saying one thing over and over again to reassure her and him.

"We will find him"….

**DUN DUN DUN! Did you like it? I really enjoy reading your reviews and hope this story is good. It is longer than my others, I lost track of time writing it. See you next time.**

**imcrazyandiknowit**


	2. Out Of Place

**Hello again everyone! I really like reading your reviews of this. Thanks again, and let's continue.**

Horatio crossed the florescent yellow police tape cordoning of the house. Ryan's house. The man who usually never showed his emotions practically radiated guilt and resolve. He made every step carefully, knowing that very cop had their eyes on him. It was well known that whenever someone from his team went missing, he would do anything to get them back. He blamed himself for this; he should have kept a better eye on Mr Wolfe.

'No!' he thought to himself, 'Ryan.' He knew that constantly calling him Mr Wolfe annoyed him but Ryan never seemed to complain. Another problem the young CSI felt he had to burden alone. It made Horatio wonder what else Ryan felt he could handle alone. Horatio knew he should treat him like the others. As long as Ryan was missing, Horatio would not rest. They would find the young OCD beat cop who had being a CSI in his blood. That description that he gave him brought a small smile to the old homicide detective. Horatio walked up to Eric, who was dusting the door knob for prints.

"So what do we have Eric?" The older man asked him.

"Nothing much, just a broken into house, a knocked over meal and a missing CSI" Eric finished with guilt underlining his words. Horatio then probally looked at his team. Eric had small red circles encasing his usually bright eyes. He constantly stared at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with Horatio. Calleigh was also red eyed, but her eyes told him she was determined. He knew it was to get Ryan back, but also to apologise to him. Natalia was quiet, just staring at the house. Once a place where their friend lived, now a constant reminder of their friend's disappearance. Horatio removed his sunglasses before entering Ryan's home. He owed him that much.

His house was remarkably clean, white covered every wall. His DVD's were all in A-Z order by name, all dusted once a week, maybe more. The same went for the CD's and books. His keys were neatly in a small wooden bowl by the door, so Ryan could grab them on his way out. The young man had made his house so he could get everything for work easily. The only thing out of place was the small plastic bowl, which lay discarded on the floor, milk in a small puddle around it. Horatio froze, seeing an image of Ryan, lying dead on the floor, blood pooling around him, his face a mask of pain.

"Horatio?" Natalia shook him out of his daydream.

"What do we do?" she asked him. She was still a new CSI so didn't know the ropes. Horatio told her to check for anything that could help with DNA or trace. She nodded and walked slowly to the kitchen. Carefully, she stepped over the discarded meal; she could already see how this played out. Ryan was sat at the table, eating, when someone grabbed him from behind. Probally Chloroform was used to subdue him; he struggled briefly, knocking over his food by accident. Natalia couldn't bring herself to read the note. She cared for Ryan as a deep friend, he had helped her when the meth lab had gone up, risking his own life to help her out. Some Russian Psyco had kidnapped her friend and now had a full team of guilty CSI's on his tail. He would pay for taking Ryan from them.

CSI-MIAMI-CSI-MIAMI-CSI-MIAMI-CSI-MIAMI-CSI-MIAMI-CSI-MIAMI-CSI-MIAMI-CSI-MIAMI

Ryan's head pounded as he woke up. A small feeling of Déjà vu was brought to mind. He tried to shake his head, but something was holding his head in place. The young man tried to open his eyes but the bright light and pounding headache kept them closed tight. He slowly pieced back together what had happened. He was eating; he had got that, his usual meal of cereal and semi skimmed milk. Then someone had grabbed him, causing him to knock over the meal. His floor would be ruined, his first thought was. He laughed, even in a bad situation, his mind liked to stay positive.

Slowly, Ryan cracked open one eye, looking around the unfortunately too familiar room. It was even scarier in real life than in his haunting dream. He closed his eye, trying to wish himself back into his house, pleading it was a dream. He started to say the words silently, mouthing the words.

"Praying won't help you" Spoke an unseen person, but the voice was unmistakable. Ryan eyes flew open, staring holes into the man. The man was taken aback by this, he had been watching Ryan for the last month, the man seemed traumatised by all this, yet he was fighting back. The kidnapper knew that if he didn't break this sudden courage, he could lose all control of him. He turned around to the cart behind him; he could hear Ryan take a sharp breath, a scared breath. He smiled, that was a good thing and he grabbed the wire pullers. Turning slowly Ryan's blood ran cold; he was holding the wire pullers that had pulled out his tooth. The young man tried to back away, but sitting in a chair didn't help.

"Last time, I never even told you my name Mr Wolfe" He spoke evilly, walking slowly towards Ryan.

"It's Evan, by the way." Ryan eyes grew wide. His knowledge from kidnappings was vast; he had worked kidnappings when he was a beat cop. If the kidnapper told you his name, then you were not making it out of there. Not so you can identify the kidnapper. No kidnapper was that stupid, Ryan also knew that personal kidnappings never ended well either.

'Great' Ryan thought doomed.

Evan knew that Ryan knew this, so instead of going for physical pain, for now, he would go for emotional pain.

"Mr Wolfe, you do know your friends aren't even looking for you. They still hate you, don't they? Even your hero hates you, he thinks you are one big disappointment" Evan knew his taunts had hit their mark, Ryan's eyes already showed defeat, which would make it easier to break him. The young man was almost in tears, despair rolling off his form. Though he already looked broken, Ryan was far from it. Evan had left him alone, to think. Where they looking for him? Had they even noticed he had gone? Probally not, they hadn't last time. Ryan's thoughts were in turmoil. The young man tried to cling to the one thought that he would have to get himself out of this.

Evan was right, wasn't he? Ryan had seen the looks, heard the talk behind his back and read the notes. They didn't care for him, no-one did. Ryan hung his head, just as Evan returned.

"Enjoy your little think?" He asked innocently, his voice filled with fake concern. Ryan looked him in the eye, trying to convey the hatred of him through his chocolate eyes. Evan got the message, returning to the table, he picked up the baseball bat. Ryan did a double take, there wasn't a baseball bat before, was there? Evan walked over to him, grinning, before swinging it. The baseball bat connected with his ribs, knocking the wind out of him. Evan swung again; a sharp crack could be heard echoing through the small room. Ryan had a small knowledge of medicine, but even he knew that he now had a broken rib. He cried out with every hit, more pain came crashing with the wooden bat from hell.

Evan was getting bored; he had work to do, setting the trap for Ryan's friends. The next swing was aimed not at his chest, but his head. Spots of light danced across the CSI's vision before sinking into the welcome embrace of unconsciousness. As Ryan's head fell forward, Evan went over to the table, grabbing the camera, taking several pictures of his captive, he smiled and left. The next part of the plan was coming together.

**What is the next part of the evil plan that Evan cooked up? I know his name probally isn't Evan, but I made it up. Sue me. Here's the review, story alert and favourites bit.**

**Reviews**

AnOnYmOuS9719: **Thanks! Here's your update!**

**Story alerts and Favourites**

Just A Tail

Snufflebut

Sternchen-1986

**This is a lot more than I expected, so thank you! I hope you enjoy this as much as I do writing it!**

**imcrazyandiknowit**


	3. Fallen Hopes

**Well I didn't expect so much love for this story! I just thought 1 person would read it, but I do enjoy being surprised when reviews enter my email. Also I have made up the address, don't judge me.**

Horatio was just arriving at the lab when the receptionist ran forward, brandishing an envelope. It was white with "To Mr Horatio Cane" written in cursive on the front. It had no stamp, which meant it was given by hand, so some prints may be salvageable. It seemed a bit bulky for just a letter, but Horatio quickly put gloves on and opened the letter. Inside was a police shield. Ryan's police shield. It had a small blood splatter on in, which scared Horatio a bit. Was it Ryan's? He then took out the letter, which was typed up. Why he had typed up the letter yet written the recipient was that it was personal and meant to get to him. It was another poem, a sickly poem.

55 Elburn Street

I'll give you a chance

For you to meet

And have a dance

With Wolfe and I

But please know this

I can be sly

So you better wish

Horatio re-read the letter several times, not believing his luck. His brain was trying to tell him it was a trap but he didn't listen. He could save Ryan. This all could be over so quickly. He quickly called up his team, told them the location and quickly ran to his hummer.

Hiding behind his sunglasses, he finally let the guilt get to him. He was overwhelmed with horrible thoughts about the welfare of his CSI. Was he dead? Was he seriously injured? So many questions which he couldn't answer. He had seen the looks that some of the lab tech's had given him on his way out. News travelled fast in the lab, so everyone knew that Ryan was missing. Again. Apparently someone had overheard him telling the others about Ryan's first encounter with the Russians and spread it. What was once a secret was now common knowledge.

He pulled up at the same time as Eric and Calleigh, Natalia not far behind. Once the team was a whole they advanced on the suburban house, guns drawn. It was a normal house, with big white windows and a small oak door. Horatio didn't bother to knock; he launched a hard kick against the door, opening it quickly. All the CSI's spread out, clearing the house. When they all met again in the living room, disappointment was etched on their faces. They had found no Ryan, only a long abandoned house. But Calleigh had another envelope in her gloved hand. It was addressed with the same cursive writing as before "To Mr Horatio Cane, Miss Calleigh Duquesne, Mr Eric Delko and Miss Natalia Boa Vista". Calleigh read the letter out loud, wishing she didn't have to. But she was the only one with gloves, so the responsibility fell to her.

Did you get your hopes up?

I told you I was sly

You will only see you Wolfe pup

When I say so, but why?

He was meant to do a job

Not a very hard task

Some evidence he must rob

That was all I ask

But then he gave the game away

Gave back what he took

I'll never let him forget that faithful day

He will never be off the hook

Calleigh had gotten to the end of the letter, looking up she saw the horror on everyone's faces. Even Horatio seemed shaken by the letter. The kidnapper was clearly toying with the team, but from the sound of the letter, Ryan too. She then pulled out 4 photos, gasping as she saw the person in them. Ryan was tied to a chair, blood dripping from a wound on his head, bruises all over his arms. She quickly showed them to the others each cursing under their breath. Then the team looked to Horatio for guidance, he always knew what to do. Horatio removed his sunglasses, before speaking.

"We need to process that letter and the house. There is no way he left no trace of his presence" The others nodded. Calleigh volunteered to go to the lab, while Eric and Natalia processed the house. Calleigh got a lift back with Horatio, as her hummer was in the shop. They both stayed silent on the seemly long trip back to the lab, thoughts wandering, trying but failing not to think of Ryan.

When they arrived, Calleigh raced to trace while Horatio made his way to his office. He moved slowly, gaze on the ground. He could not bring himself to look into anyone else's eyes. He had failed Ryan an in so failed the team and himself.

"Horatio" a soft voice carried across the corridor. Horatio turned to see Alexx, his ME running towards him. She was the mother in the little family, treating the team as her own. She was overprotective of "Her babies" so always wanted to know their wellbeing was perfect.

"Horatio, tell me it's not true, please tell me it's not true" She asked him as she caught up. Horatio only said, "I'm sorry Alexx" before tears started to fall. She kept saying, "My baby", as Horatio hugged the woman, letting her cry into his shoulder. The whole lab was on edge, no-one kidnapped one of their own. Even if they weren't in the good books at the moment. Ryan had been their friend and the whole lab was watching the CSI's. They all knew it was a matter of time before Rick Stetler got there and demanded and answer. The man would probally try to fire Horatio, maybe the whole team for negligence. If they ever did find Ryan again, he probally would try and make him incriminate the team, which he wouldn't do. They all knew Ryan would put the blame on him, as always. He would probally also say that if the team got fired, he would quit. They all quickly got back to work, but were ready for when Horatio brought Ryan home, to be by his side.

**That's it for today! My updates on my stories may be less and less, but that's because school starts tomorrow and I really need to focus. So expect my stories on weekends, week days are if you're lucky.**

**Reviews**

AnOnYmOuS9719 **Thank you for loving my story :) I love the smiley army you have going on**

StrawberriesAndCinnamonJAM **I like how you chose good stories, if a character punches a table. Also your right, if Calleigh was near him, she would be out cold right now**

Evci **Well you can stop waiting, here's more.**

**Story Alerts And Favourites**

AnOnYmOuS9719

Princessesmeralda

ShadowWolfDagger

StrawberriesAndCinnamonJAM

cyn23

Evci

animaluvr123

**I love you all! Your reviews and alerting makes this all worth while**

**imcrazyandiknowit**


	4. Special Delivery

**OH MY GOD! Y'all really do like this tale, don't y'all? Well I am really sorry for the delay. School and illness have stopped me from writing. But now I have a writing urge that needs to be heard :)**

Ryan woke up with a killer headache.

'This is beginning to become a habit' he thought to himself. Opening his eyes, he was met with nothing. The room was empty, except for the instruments of torture, ready to beat a deathly rhythm onto his bruised form. Ryan decided to start on his escape plan. It was the only thing he could do. He tried to roll his wrists, but the rope bit into them. He could tell that is was a tight knot, crossed at his tender wrists to make it harder to break. Looking down, his ankles were only just tied to the wooden chair. He started to slowly kick the leg, hoping to break the thin piece of wood. Just as he geared up for a big kick, Ryan froze when the sound he didn't want to hear sounded. A key turning in a lock.

Evan opened the metal door slowly, savouring the loud creaking that resonated. He walked towards his captive, knowing from the hidden camera that was pointed on Ryan that he was awake and trying to escape. Evan had hoped that messing with his head would squish these ideas, but apparently he needed more encouragement. Evan stopped in front of Ryan, who stared back with fear mixed with hatred in his eyes.

"I hope you enjoyed your sleep Mr Wolfe. Your friends did. Except they slept in beds, not tied to a chair" Evan spoke with sarcasm evident in his thick Russian voice. Ryan wouldn't meet his eyes, trying to pretend that he was kicking the chair leg slowly because of nerves. Evan wasn't as dumb as Ryan gave him credit for. Evan pulled out of his pocket a roll of sticky, silver duck tape. Pulling it sharply, the sound of adhesive ripping filled the room. Ryan stopped kicking the chair, brain racing. Evan then grabbed Ryan's left leg, holding it in an iron grip. Ryan tried to kick Evan, but his foot was forced back against the wood. Evan attached the end of the roll to Ryan's leg, wrapping it around and around. He repeated this with the other leg, destroying Ryan's only escape plan he could come up with. Evan stood, before being attacked with a barrage of words from his captive.

"WHY ME? Why was it that you had to chose me? If you could see me, then you could see my friends. Why not chose one of them? Oh wait I know, YOUR A PSYCHOPATH!" Evan struck Ryan across the face, silencing him. Evan once again ripped the duck tape but this time wrapped it around his head, making it even harder to breath for the young man who was tied up. Evan then bent down next to Ryan and whispered in his barely uncovered ear, "I think it's time to pay your friends a visit". Evan then stood up and left Ryan on his own.

CSI-MIAMI-CSI-MIAMI-CSI-MIAMI-CSI-MIAMI-CSI-MIAMI-CSI-MIAMI-CSI-MIAMI-CSI-MIAMI

Horatio and Calleigh entered the lab the same time a package did. The delivery boy was barely 16, but immediately caused a red flag with the two experienced CSI's. He walked up to the desk, asking for a signature for the DNA lab. Horatio intercepted the package, signing for it before sending the teenager on his way. Horatio pulled out a pair of gloves before carrying it to the DNA lab. Calleigh followed him, pulling on a pair of gloves of her own. They slowly undid the tape, revealing a normal pack of lab coats. They both breathed a sigh of relief and disappointment. They had wanted and not wanted it to be about Ryan. They both walked to the door, leaving the package open. Valera was walking towards her lab, hoping her new lab coat had arrived today. She saw Horatio and Calleigh exiting her lab, walking away towards the layout room. Valera walked with a bit faster to her lab, hoping that they had been there with evidence which could lead them to Ryan. She walked into her lab to see an opened box of lab coats. Slight disappointment was felt but more excitement over the new lab coats. But as Valera took one step into her lab she was thrown backwards by a fist of an explosion. The glass doors behind her shattered with the impact of a tiny person and she passed clean through, coming to rest against the wall opposite. Valera was barely conscious, confusion as she heard an alarm far away, people shouting words which breezed past her. She could barely see the smoking mess that was her lab in front of her. She felt someone put their fingers on her soft throat. She looked up to see Calleigh, talking but her words were drowned out by silence.

CSI-MIAMI-CSI-MIAMI-CSI-MIAMI-CSI-MIAMI-CSI-MIAMI-CSI-MIAMI-CSI-MIAMI-CSI-MIAMI

Calleigh and Horatio were walking to the layout room when the explosion happened. They spun to see Valera, their valued lab tech fly backward through the glass door and crashing back fist into the wall opposite. Horatio and Calleigh ran forward, Horatio went to find medical help while Calleigh ran towards her friend, reaching her in a heartbeat which Calleigh wished Valera still had. Feeling a pulse underneath her fingers, Calleigh breathed a sigh of relief when Valera looked up. The lab tech seemed to not understand as Calleigh calmly explained what was going on.

'Shock' Calleigh summarised as the paramedics arrived with Horatio in tow. Calleigh quickly relayed her findings to the group who got the hurt lab tech onto a stretcher and took her away. Horatio and Calleigh entered the smashed up lab and instantly found the epicentre of the explosion. Exactly where the box of lab coats had been. They surveyed the damage done by their error, smashed test tube fragments, acids and liquids were spilled over the ground and papers and computers were smashed and ripped up.

A man walked over to a 16 year old delivery boy, before paying him and walking off. Evan smiled as he watched an ambulance pull up. Evan took a picture, before disappearing into the crowd. He became another face who had come to see the commotion...

**I hope y'all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

**Reviews**

Princessesmeralda: **I am glad you like Alexx! Thank you for saying my story is good :)**

StrawberriesAndCinnamonJAM: **Yes, Poor Alexx and Ryan! I'm not usually good at poems so I must only be good at writing poems about CSI hurt lol. Nice rhyming and I like the address too**

Evci: **I loved it too! Thanks again for poem love, school is great and I updated so you don't have to wait anymore.**

KathBell: **Thanks :D Here y'all go :)**

AnOnYmOuS9719: **Thanks! Smiley army FTW :) :) :)**

animaluvr123: **Thank you for liking not only my writing but the story. Thanks for spotting that, I usually can spell that as I LOVE CSI but even mad super fan's get caught out.**

jelpy1: ** Thank you for liking :) I know, people who start these type of story never finish them, but I made it my new year's resolution to finish this story so I will!**

**Story Alerts and Favourites**

Amazing Grace16

dinozzo007-** NCIS RULES! Abby forever!**

PHENOMENIAN-SHIRO

Singingprilly

SilverHowler

Shadow of the Forgotten Ones

Ulaire

Maydin

Shiroiro tora

**I was surprised by the feedback on this story. Y'all seem to be enjoying this. As am I!**

**JOIN THE SMILEY ARMY! :) :) :)**

**imcrazyandiknowit**


End file.
